


Only in My Dreams

by Kidcooper02



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Disney Movies, Dreams, Hope's Peak Academy, Kiyo cares too much about accuracy, Kokichi is gay, Movie Night, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Persona cameo, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Why is Miu like that i love her but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidcooper02/pseuds/Kidcooper02
Summary: The v3 class has a movie night of Disney only movies. This inspires their dreams as they doze off during the films.Characters from previous games are mentioned.New ships will be added each chapter so they're will be a lot.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> A fun thing I thought of inspired by the Suite Life on Deck episode where they have dreams pertaining to fairy tales. I hope to have a different ship per chapter but my favs will probably repeat.

It had all started with movie night. Well, more like when Kaede was elected class representative, but that's going a bit too far back. At the beginning of their brand new start at Japan's most influential school, their class needed to vote a representative.

“I'm a supreme leader! I should automatically get the position!”  
“Hell no! The luminary of the stars should be put in charge, I'll be super inspiring!”

While Kaito and Kokichi had fought over who rightfully deserved the position, Kaede had been the only one to stand up to them. The confidence she held grabbed everyone's attention, and her happy demeanor pulled them over. Thus, Kaede was in charge of class activities and keeping everyone together.   
It's been working pretty well these past few months. Friend groups started to form and best friends were being made. Now it was December, and in the holiday mood the class decided on a movie night in the lounge.  
Shuichi walked down the halls, he was hoping to meet with Kaito so they could go together, but he wasn't in his room. Shuichi gave up and headed to the lounge by himself. Already there was Rantaro and Miu, the former seemed to be setting up pillows and blankets in front of the TV. While the latter was just talking to fill up the empty noise in the room.

“-So then I told the bitch, you can't even spell dick huh?? I got soda spilled on me but whatever cool story right?”  
“Incredible Miu, oh hey Shuichi you seem less sufferable to talk to.”  
“Ugh god you're an ass Rantaro you're lucky you're hot!”  
“Whatever Miu, anyway Shuichi wanna help?”

Shuichi snapped back into the conversation and briskly nodded before grabbing more pillows to pile onto the layers of sheets. As the two of them set up, more of their classmates began to flow into the room dressed in their pajamas. Shuichi went to sit with Kaito once he was done helping Rantaro, learning the reason he wasn't in his room earlier was because he was making Kiibo more “comfortable”. His statement was confirmed as Kiibo walked into the room in multiple layers of snuggies. The class took their seats as they waited for Kaede to show up.

After some time of idle conversation, the pianist arrived with CD case in hand.

“Sorry I'm late guys! It took me a bit to get the DVDs from Sonia-senpai! We were chatting and I lost track of time sorry!”

Kaede walked over to the TV and set down the case on the shelf next to it. She zipped open the case and turned toward everyone.

“Ok guys! You ready to watch the best movies ever!”  
“WE'RE WATCHING HARRY POTTER!?”  
“N-No sorry Himiko, we a-”  
“Ooh! We're watching Final Destination!”  
“Aw are we? I'm not that big of a fan, if the genre is subject to change can we see the End of Evangelion?”  
“Tsumugi no one wants to watch anime!”  
“GUYS! We aren't watching any of those! Ahem, we will be marathoning Disney movies!”

Various sounds of happiness, exasperation, and straight up anger were heard in the crowd. Could the class survive a whole night of movies with their dysfunctional friends? Most likely not.


	2. That's a lot of Dalmatians!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro falls asleep first and dreams of a lot of dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fav character goes first to get the ball rolling.

Rantaro probably passed out the first 20 minutes of the marathon. He had a pretty rough day, he got called out in the middle of class because one of his sisters got sick at school. Upon returning home, he found that a few of his other sisters felt similar symptoms. So he spent his day distributing medicine and preparing sick meals for the next week with instructions for the caretaker. When he finally got back to the dormitory, he realized he had an hour before movie night. He got dressed and grabbed necessary supplies, heading straight down to the lounge. Finding only Miu, he realized he could've just taken a nap until it was time.

He tried to stay awake during the movie, he rather enjoyed Aladdin after all. He told himself to do this for Kaede, he admired how hard she worked for the class and felt at ease with her. He didn't want it to seem like he was bored with her suggestion. He thought as long as they get to his movie choice (which they decided on order by drawing chopsticks, he got fourth to last) he would then deserve his nap. That didn't work out too well. Rantaro didn't acknowledge a yelling Kokichi as he leaned heavily on the smaller boy, giving in to his suffocating slumber.

~*~

When Rantaro came to, he was in an apartment he'd never seen before. Well, one he'd never seen in real life. The cozy yet cluttered room seemed incredibly familiar, yet his brain kept telling him that this was his apartment. He looked around the room, it was definitely well lived in. Books covered almost every surface, papers beating the ratio 2 to 1 it seemed. The couch in the center looked antique, yet the cushions still looked relatively comfortable. He saw a piano against the wall and made his way toward it.

He didn't get much time to continue before a sound of multiple feet came rushing into the room. He turned to the doorway to see all his younger sisters dressed in matching black & white dresses, clamoring in the room seeming very excited. They rushed to the piano that was in front of Rantaro, climbing onto the bench and piano itself. Before Rantaro could scold them, a gentle voice floated into the room. A light laugh and click of heels caught Rantaro’s attention immediately. He turned toward the doorway to see Kaede dressed in a warm, brown petticoat. She had a simple black pencil skirt and a purple beret atop her head. She had a bright smile on her face as she made eye contact with Rantaro. Beautiful. Wait.  
What.

Rantaro tried thinking of what kind of thoughts just went through his mind at the moment. He wasn't usually one for romance and he didn't think he thought about Kaede in that light. He'd probably say best friend was as far as it went, but dream him seemed on a different wavelength. While he tried to unscramble his contradicting thoughts, Kaede had moved to the piano. 

She sat upon the bench, giggling as his sisters moved around her. She placed her fingers on the keys, playing a few before getting into a song. The song was almost like a show tune, full of life and fun. Rantaro’s siblings began to dance around and sway in their seats. Rantaro was transfixed. His eyes registered Kaede singing, but his ears felt muffled. He stared in awe at her fingers flying across the keys, he never felt such a warm feeling in his chest before.

Then it was over. Now he was in a warehouse, the coldness swept over his body in an uncomfortable manner, the warmth he had just been subjected to had gone. He heard machines going off in the distance, steam escaping from the gears. Where am I? A shout was heard in a nearby room. Rantaro turned toward the noise. In real life, he would've approached slowly in order survey exactly what was happening. Dream Rantaro was different, he sprinted toward the door and threw it wide open.

Inside he saw his sisters cornered with Kaede standing guard in front of them. Advancing on the group was Miu dressed in a comically oversized fur coat, with Shuichi and Kiibo by her side in trench coats.

“What's… Going on?”

Everyone in the room turned toward Rantaro, eyes mixed in relief and anger. Miu faced her whole attention toward him.

“God now this fucker is going to get in my way? I just want those puppies!”  
“Puppies?... Do you mean my sisters?”  
“Woah what a freak! He calls his dogs, sisters! Anyway we need them!”

Something in Rantaro’s brain clicked. Puppies… Black & white.. Fur coats… This was 101 Dalmatians!

“Oh now I get it! I'm supposed to be stopping you!”

Rantaro ran toward Miu, he didn't exactly have a weapon but he thought he was pretty strong. He could probably push off Shuichi and Kiibo easy too.

“Eep! S-shuichi protect me!”  
“Okay! I got it!”

Shuichi stepped in front of Miu to standoff Rantaro. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cylinder like object. Before Rantaro could question it, the object was placed against his stomach. Then electric shocks began to emit from that central area. Ah. He was being tazed. His being fell to the floor heavily as his body rejected any move to stand up.

“Holy fuck that actually works!?”  
“What do you mean that actually works? Did you give me a broken taser?”  
“N-no more like it wasn't a taser before so I wasn't sure on how'd it work.”  
“What was it before?”  
“It doesn't matter! We need the fucking puppies!”

Rantaro laid on the floor as Miu turned back to Kaede and his sisters. Why hadn't they ran while he was being tazed? He used the last of his strength to grab Kiibo by his foot to get one answer.

“W-wait, why a-are you trying to g-get them? Why would y-you make them into c-coats?”  
“Hmm I believe you are mistaken, we aren't going to make them into coats, she is.”

Rantaro followed Kiibo’s finger to Kaede’s figure.

“What! Why would she-”  
“Bwahahahaha! You've seen through my plans! I have to congratulate you, the despair of my plan being discovered by a whore, robot, and masochist is too rich!”

Rantaro had to do a double take as where one minute Kaede had been standing, now stood… Upperclassmen Junko Enoshima? Rantaro stayed on the floor as Miu and Shuichi rushed Junko. Junko continued to laugh as they neared her. Kiibo broke out of Rantaro’s grip to lead his sisters out of harm's way.

What the fuck is going on???

Rantaro woke up with a start, his leg jolting out in front of him. Unfortunately for Shuichi who happened to be sitting on the floor in front of him.

“Bwa! Rantaro wha-!”  
“Shh! Bro Hercules is starting!”

Shuichi muttered a sorry to Kaito before moving up onto the couch to talk to Rantaro. Shuichi lightly moved over a dozing Kokichi to sit next to Rantaro. He moved closer to his body to whisper to him.

“Are you alright Rantaro? Why did you kick me?”  
“Sorry Shuichi, had a weird dream.”  
“You already fell asleep? I expect that from Kokichi cuz he always says he sleeps early but you?”  
“Sigh.. I've had a long day..”

Shuichi gave one last look toward Rantaro before sliding back onto the floor. Rantaro rubbed his eyes before looking around the room. Everyone seemed to be awake minus Kokichi, watching the TV with intense focus. His fell on Kaede’s figure, she was laying next to Tenko with her legs overlapping the other girl's. He felt a smile tug on his face as he stared at her, she obviously seemed happy.  
Before his thoughts went too far in how he felt when he saw Kaede smile, his brain flashed an image of Junko. He was reminded of the dream and how Kaede had turned into Junko. He flinched and turned back to the TV. He hoped the dream would be forgotten soon, he didn't know what he'd do if he saw Junko every time he saw Kaede. He shook his head and decided not to doze off during movie night again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who's next, maybe Kokichi? I'm excited to try to write him accurately!


	3. Arabian Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi dreams of being a street rat looking to woo the royalty in Arabia. Aka Kokichi makes Aladdin gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a nice holiday. I hope I wrote Kokichi well!

Kokichi had won. When the group was deciding on what movie to watch first, he whined the whole time for his movie. When Kaito got annoyed and told him that it wasn't fair if they just let him go first, Kokichi pulled out his prepared chopsticks. Keeping a grip on the winning one, the order was decided that Kokichi would start the marathon. This left Kaito upset, muttering words like cheater at Kokichi.

Kokichi had chosen Aladdin first, he liked how cunning he could be and how he lied his way into the palace. So he watched with full attention, even when Rantaro had fallen asleep on him. He sang along to each song slightly out of breath (Rantaro was pretty heavy). Then the movie was over. Now that he got what he wanted, Kokichi was prepared to leave. But he felt so comfortable on the couch, and so dare he say safe with Rantaro’s warmth radiating to him. And so, he fell asleep as well.

~*~

There was excited yelling fading into Kokichi’s consciousness. When he was able to focus, he saw his DICE members gathered around a chest. He quickly noticed that  
This wasn't their hideout  
Their uniforms were different  
It was too warm for it to be Japanese winter.  
With these thoughts in mind, he tried to understand what exactly was happening. As he thought, a voice called out to him.

“Hey boss! Hurry up and take your pick on loot! We're waiting on ya!”  
“Yeah once we sort this out, we can start planning the palace heist!”

Kokichi looked into the chest seeing gold items and jewels of all kinds. One certain object grabbed his attention though. A shiny, golden… gravy boat? Tea pot? Kokichi didn't know what it was but he felt compelled to pick it up. Once in his hands, he felt like he wasn't in control of his actions. While he watched, his hand rubbed the item on its own. Smoke began emitting from the opening, Kokichi continued to watch as the DICE members moved away in fear. The smoke collected in the middle of the room, and with a boom a man emerged from it.

“Ah! Gonta’s lamp finally chosen! Hello new master, my name Gonta and I am your genie!”

Kokichi’s face slowly broke out into a grin. No way. Nuh uh. Nope. He was in a dream huh? He had just watched Aladdin and now Gonta was saying he was a genie? This is…

“Wow amazing! I have my very own genie! I could wish for so much! Like money and love oh wow!”  
“Sorry but Gonta can no do that. There rules to follow. No wish for money, no wish for love, no wish for death, and no wish for more wishes.”  
“Ooh but can wishes like nice clothes and a way into the city work?”  
“Of course! Look!”

With a puff of smoke, Kokichi and all of DICE had on the nicest cloths, one to even rival the rich. With a second puff, the group was now in the heart of the city, with a clear view of the royal palace in the distance. The gang looked on in wonder and excitement, they were right in front of the place they exactly wanted to be. Kokichi smiled, his plan worked. He was in the city, he had nice clothes, and was in view of the palace. All without wasting a single wish.

“Alright Gonta I think I'm ready for my first wish!”  
“No no, this is last wish. You in city and with nice clothes, that 2 wishes.”  
“Hmm I don't recall saying I wish in front of any of those statements.”  
“Yes you- … you trick Gonta huh?”  
“Nope, you did that all on your own!”

Gonta looked down sadly as Kokichi turned to look at the palace. He wasn't sure how many more wishes he could siphon off of Gonta, so he needed to think carefully. Before he got too far into thinking, loud instruments began to sound off. He looked down the road to see large elephants marching down toward him. People began gathering around, they were exclaiming that the royalty had a message for everyone. The most heavily decorated elephant came to the center, the tent on it opening. A bearded man came from inside to speak to the crowd.

“Good day my citizens! It is I, great sultan Momota! I'm here to announce my daughter will be looking for a suitor starting this afternoon!”

Kokichi was already unhappy. Daughter? Did his mind know him at all!? He was gay! What happiness would he find with a girl!? So Kokichi closed his eyes to take control over his dream, when he opened them again, the scene played out differently.

“ Good day my citizens! It is I, great sultana Chabashira! I'm here to announce my son will be looking for a suitor starting this afternoon!”

Interesting switch brain.

The tent opened up yet again to reveal the supposed son. Dressed in fine teal clothes adorned with pink jewels came Shuichi, pink faced from the attention all on him. Kokichi was suddenly more invested in this dream than he was a moment ago. Shuichi as the royalty looking for a suitor, this was the most perfect thing his brain could think of! As Kokichi thought excitedly of a plan to get the prince, a tap on his shoulder took him out of it.

“Hey boss, do you think with all the commotion that'll be going on, we have an easy way into the castle?”

Kokichi smiled and nodded his head. Why get what he wanted the Disney way? He'd much rather get it his own way. He led his team to an alley to discuss what they'd be doing in terms of the riches.

Shuichi was relaxing on his balcony, he needed some time to breathe in the cold air as he felt extremely overwhelmed today. He had told his mother that a suitor wasn't necessary, that he could be sultan on his own. Yet his mother said that the women hold more power than he thinks, that they are the one that really rule. So he allowed her to make the announcement. As he was collecting his thoughts, he heard a peculiar sound from inside his room. He made his way inside slowly, looking around for anything out of place. Suddenly a figure leapt in front of him, placing a finger to his lips.

“Surprise Prince Shuichi! Shhh don't make a sound!” 

Kokichi watched Shuichi intensely, he wanted to woo him after all and not leave him completely scared of him. Shuichi’s eyes were wide with surprise as he stared back at Kokichi. Kokichi laughed and stepped away from him.

“Ah it's so nice to finally be in the same room as my beloved Shuichi. I've been waiting for this day!”  
“Who are you? How did you slip past the guards?”  
“Don't worry your pretty little head about it! I'm here now and that's all that matters! So whenever you're ready to start.”  
“S-start? Start what?”  
“Why, don't potential suitors need to pass some sort of interview to gain your heart?”

Kokichi walked over to a couch and sat down. Shuichi stared at him, probably confused by the turn of events. Kokichi smiled at him before he continued to speak.

“I know what I'm missing now, a gift! That's what you're supposed to bring right? How about my gift be some Intel on thieves in town?”

Kokichi noticed Shuichi’s eyebrows raise and the small gasp that escaped his lips. So dream Jasmine Shuichi likes crime too, now he can really have faith in this plan.

“Oh, interested are we? Well let me hear what you think about thieves first.”  
“They're...they're criminals. They need punishment.”  
“Boring! That's just a definition! What do you think about them in a deeper sense. Personally, I think they're cool, having no regard for law and doing what they think needs to be done. Can you see my point?”  
“I suppose...but its a selfish point of view for them. Petty thieves who steal for the rush are condemnable, but I will say the gallant ones who make a spectacle can be admired.”

Kokichi rose off the couch at his words. His grin grew wider as he walked back toward Shuichi.

“What an interesting response! Who knew the prince would have such a mindset for thieves! So you enjoy the spectacle huh?”  
“I guess, though they are still committing a crime.”  
“How about I give you the opportunity to see such a spectacle! My friends have a plan for a big heist tonight, won't you join me in watching?”

Kokichi opened his hand out for Shuichi.

“You've revealed your criminal status to me so easily? And you expected me to come so willingly?”  
“Aw so you reject me, but you have to come! I have a way to make you. Gonta I wish for some rope!”

Shuichi appeared taken aback as rope was now in Kokichi’s hands.

“W-wait!”  
“Hahaha! You believed I'd do such a thing? But you're so important to me that I'd never!”

Kokichi threw the rope behind as he looked Shuichi in the eyes.

“I won't force you to come obviously, that was a lie. But now you are aware of my plan to rob you!”  
“... you never said the heist would take place here.”  
“... Oh! You got me! Now I'm really in trouble! How about we make a deal?”  
“What kind of deal?”  
“I'll call off the heist in return for something from you!”  
“What do you want?”

Kokichi leaned toward Shuichi’s face. He place his hand on his upper arm and the other on his chest. He gazed up to Shuichi, the other's face was entirely red. Kokichi whispered due to the close proximity.

“I'd like something that's precious to you, like… Your first kiss?”

Kokichi watched the other's face as he began to sweat and stammer. Kokichi then opened his mouth to cut Shuichi off.

“I got you! It's a lie, just give me some j-”

It was Kokichi’s turn to be surprised as a soft pair of lips met his own. It was gentle and nice, were dreams allowed to be so great?! And were dreams allowed to surprise you in such a way as this?! As Kokichi gave in and pressed back into the kiss, a forced had shoved him. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw Angie's arm in front of him. He looked around to see the lounge setting rather than Shuichi’s bedroom. Fuck! She took him out of the dream!

“Sorry to wake you, but you were drooling on my arm. It was gross so I pushed you! Sorry sorry!”

Kokichi sat up and stared at the TV, it seemed like Hercules was making his way to the underworld. He stared without really looking. He wished he was still asleep, even dream Shuichi was able to surprise him and not be boring! He must have been pouting a bit since Rantaro put his hand on his shoulder.

“Hey you alright? Is Hercules that interesting to you?”

Kokichi stared back at him. He guessed he could think about his dream later, he missed prime time jokes the whole time he was asleep.

“Nah I was just thinking about if this movie is really that accurate to mythology. Hey Kiyo is this accurate?!”  
“Well for starters Hercules is the Roman name for the character yet the movie takes place in the Greek setting. Furthermore-”

The room filled with groans as everyone complained about Kiyo and how he should just enjoy it for what it is. Kokichi continued to encourage him saying how he wanted to know the real story, thus Kiyo continued to spread the truth of the mythology and how Hera is a salty woman and Hades isn't the villain. Kokichi had the image of Shuichi kissing him in his brain as the conversation carried on. He'll save that in the back of his mind for when he goes to bed later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boys love boys this chapter, but we should have girls loving girls the next one!


	4. The second star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko meets a girl clad in all green with a promise to take her to a land of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than other because Tenko isn't asleep for too long, sorry!

Ugh, Kiyo had to always ruin everything huh? He was definitely near the bottom of the list of likable classmates, the only one who rivaled him was maybe Kokichi. Tenko leaned her head on Kaede’s shoulder, whining on how his speech was spoiling the mood. Kaede simply chuckled and began weaving her fingers through Tenko’s hair. It felt so relaxing, a pianist really does know how to move their fingers in a graceful way. It must've been such a nice feeling that Tenko felt herself drift off into sleep.

~*~  
“Tenko! Angie won't give me her pillow for my super, evil fortress!”  
“I'm sleepy! I need my pillow!”

Tenko’s vision was suddenly in focus as her eyes roamed around the room. They were in a fairly small bedroom in low lighting. Tenko looked over at Kokichi and Angie fighting over a red pillow amidst a mess of blankets.

“Ugh, I'm in charge of you guys! Mom won't like it if she sees this mess!”

Mom? The word just slipped out of her mouth without much thought. They… Weren't… Related right?

“But Tenkoooo you promised we could make itttttt!”  
“I changed my mind, time for bed.”

With complaints from Kokichi, he began gathering up the blankets from the floor to place them where they belonged. Angie smiled triumphantly as she tucked herself in and snuggled into her pillow. Tenko was going to head toward her own bed before feeling a breeze behind her. She turned around to see the window wide open to the night sky. Shaking her head, she walked towards it to lock it up for the night.

As her eyes fell upon the stars, she thought she saw a figure gliding among them. She rubbed her eyes before looking harder at the spot. Strangely, the figure seemed closer than before. Tenko stepped back as the figure headed straight for the open window. The person abruptly stopped at the windowsill, peeking their head inside. A young girl's head appeared, a mop of red hair clashing with her green hat.

“W-what the? Who are you?”  
“Heeheehee! It is I, Himiko Yumeno! I'm the guide to Neverland, a place where children have fun forever!”

She was inside the room now, arms outstretched as she made her bold claim.

“Wow! A place to have fun forever!? Let's go Tenko c’mon c’mon!”  
“But this doesn't make any sense!”  
“She's right, it doesn't.”

Himiko herself had spoken that line as she circled Tenko, looking her up and down. Tenko felt herself flush before Himiko turned and did the same to Kokichi and a now awake Angie.

“You guys look a bit older than the description I was given, hey Maki roll are these the guys?”

A small fairy appeared from Himiko’s pocket, she stood on her shoulder looking at the group in front of them. She let out an audible sigh while rubbing her temple. She then went to Himiko’s ear to speak, Himiko nodding the whole time.

“Ah I see! This is the wrong house… It's too much of a pain to leave now… Ok you guys earn a trip instead then! I'm sure little Kano, Kido, and Seto can wait another night! Let's go!”  
“Yes!”  
“No!”

Tenko shouted to end the commotion. Leaving to a place of eternal fun led by a flying, magical guide? That sounded too much like…

“We can bring you back if you don't want to stay. I don't know why you wouldn't want to stay though…”  
“Tenko pleaseee! Let us go!”

Tenko looked hesitantly at all the eyes on her. Her gaze kept going back to Himiko, surely she could trust such a cute girl right?

“F-fine! We can go!”  
“Alright, Maki! The dust!”

The fairy flew to the three of them, glitter falling over them. She seemed a bit aggressive when doing it to Kokichi, him coughing a little after she flew back to Himiko. The three of them began to float up toward the ceiling, Angie squealing in delight as she kicked out her feet.

“Ok guys follow me!”

Himiko grabbed Tenko’s hand to lead her to the window. She grabbed it so gently, her hand small and soft compared to Tenko’s. Tenko smiled brightly as she was taken out into the night.

The group flew out over their neighborhood, chimneys leaking smoke and miles of brick roofs stared back at them. Angie pointed out the homes of people they knew while Kokichi peeked through windows, laughing at positions they were apparently sleeping in. Only Tenko stayed completely on course.

Still holding Himiko’s hand, she flew next to the girl and gazed at her face. The light of the moon reflected so nicely on her paler skin. Her red hair framed her face so nicely, her big brown eyes filling up the space perfectly. Tenko was entranced, she never thought such a perfect girl existed. Himiko noticed her staring, turning to look her straight in the eyes. Her face turned a bit pink as she smiled. Tenko felt her own cheeks warm up as she took in such a pretty smile. Himiko then opened her mouth to speak.

“WELL IF ZEUS WASN'T SO PROMISCUOUS THIS WOULDN'T HAVE EVER HAPPENED!”

Tenko blinked rapidly as she was suddenly falling. She looked up to see Himiko flying away from her, seeming to not even notice she was gone. Tenko worriedly looked down to see her body quickly approaching the ground. She placed her arms over her head, bracing for the incoming impact.

The landing was softer than she imagined. She opened her eyes to see Kaede’s T-shirt taking up her whole view. She quickly sat up and looked around. She saw Kiyo standing up in front of the TV, gesturing toward the wall as a picture of a mythological creature was being projected onto it. Her eyes followed the light to Kiibo, he looked lifeless as Kiyo continued to speak.

“And so although Zeus was the top god, if he just controlled himself or explained himself, Hera wouldn't have made Hercules go through the trials.”  
“Hmmm so you're saying Zeus was a thot?”  
“Kaito don't ever speak to me again.”  
“BLOCKED AND REPORTED!”  
“Shut up Miu like Kiyo talks to you ever!”

Kiibo suddenly announced that he was low on battery before the projector shut off. Everyone then began to uproar as they yelled at Kiyo for wasting Kiibo’s battery. Tenko looked exhausted as she laid back down. She was never the type to be able to remember dreams for very long, but her face still felt a bit warm from when she first woke up. She touched her face as she got comfortable with Kaede again, whatever her dream was about she was glad she had it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do robots dream of electric Greeks?  
> Stay tuned and comment if you enjoyed!


	5. Zero to hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo begins to dream of being a classic hero before things go awry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit weird, I wasn't sure what parts of Hercules I wanted to write then I thought of a stupid joke that Miu isn't Disney friendly and-  
> This came out.
> 
> Warning Miu is Miu

“Battery low. Entering sleep mode to preserve power.”

Kiibo shut down, his systems feeling relieved for the break he was giving them. He plugged in a bit late last night so his battery wasn't prepared for heavy use this low on energy. Kiibo thought he'd make it through the night fine, but the unexpectedness of Kiyo needing his projector function threw him for a loop.

I deserve some rest I suppose, perhaps my conscious will provide a dream tonight…

~*~

Kiibo registered a booming laughter in his ears as he came to. He looked straight ahead only to see a pair of giant feet. He tilted his head upward to see a giant man, still laughing that thunderous laugh. Kiibo thought he looked familiar and went to run a recognition scan. But he couldn't. He looked to his wrist to take a look at the control panel to do it manually but-

It was skin. Warm, soft, fleshy skin. Kiibo was mesmerized that he was caught off guard as the giant spoke to him.

“My boy I know it's a lot to take in that the great Zeus is your father but speak to me!”  
“Father? You're not my father, in fact you look a lot like Nidai senpai if I r-”  
“Not your father!? Well I guess you're at the rebellious age! BWAHAHAHA! BUT, I have a solution to your problem!”  
“My problem?”  
“Your need to get stronger and reside in Mount Olympus can be solved by proving yourself a hero! You can get the training you need by a friend of mine!”  
“But-”  
“NOW CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!”

Kiibo now stood in a forest, the sunlight hitting his eyes in an irritating way. He continued forward til he saw a house. Thinking this must be where the person Nidai senpai was speaking of stayed, he knocked on the door. A small creature opened up after a short delay. The first thing Kiibo saw was his bottom half was goat like. Then he looked to the top half and saw another familiar face.

“Ah! Ryouma-kun it's nice t-”  
“Tch, I don't know who this Ryouma is so you've got the wrong place.”  
“W-wait! My apologies it was a slip of the tongue, I'm here to train under you.”

Ryouma gave a hard stare at Kiibo before turning around back into the house. Kiibo thought it was incredibly rude before letting himself in to follow.

“Hold on please! I was recommended here!”  
“Whoever told you to come here has the wrong idea, I don't train people anymore.”  
“But my father said you'd help me! My father is Zeus! He said you were friends!”

Ryouma slowly turned around to look him in the eyes. He stared at his being for a long time, gears in his head turning. Kiibo thought he saw hesitance so he opened his mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was a yelp as he fell to the floor. Ryouma stood over him with a grin.

“You're a lot farther from ideal than I thought, you've still got a ways to go before impressing your dad. But, I'll help you out.”

Ryouma walked further into the home as Kiibo excitedly picked himself off the floor. Whatever this dream had in store for him, he was on the right course.

Time flew by in a second as Kiibo looked into a mirror at a more stronger human him. Ryouma gestured to follow him out the door, saying something like a trial was in store. Kiibo followed him through the woods before he heard a scream ahead of him. He jumped into action, running straight to the conflict.

Two slightly above average sized men were carrying a tied up woman through the river they stood in. The woman was squirming, letting out sounds of pain as she was being carried.

“Halt evildoers!”

The trio turned and looked at Kiibo. Ryouma slightly covered his face at the fact that Kiibo said evildoers in a serious tone. The woman spoke up as she stared at him.

“Huh, you guys are adding a third dick to the equation. The face may be hot but I'm not sure.”  
“God damn it, Leon can we leave her she makes me uncomfortable!”  
“Kazuichi we were told to bring an offering for Dionysus and she was the only one stupid enough to follow!”  
“S-stupid? I'm a fucking genius redhead! I only came for the rope.”

Kiibo looked on in exasperation. The woman was Miu, obviously not in much harm as originally thought. He was going to speak again before Ryouma’s arm told him to stop.

“Hercules, there's something wrong here.”  
“I know Miu-san can be a bit crude but-”  
“No not that. The water is disappearing.”

Kiibo looked down the see that the river had emptied. The trio noticed as well as they looked in confusion.

“What the hell? The water just evaporated or something?”  
“Yeah this river is as dry as my panties right now.”

As Miu said that the earth began to shake. Trees started to fall as the group tried to maintain their balance.

“What the fuck! Did the ground just turn on its vibrator setting!?”

The ground then began to split open at her words. The men holding Miu began to scream extremely loudly as they glanced around them. Ryouma grabbed Kiibo’s arm to get his attention.

“Kiibo this is going to be fourth wall breaking but that woman's words are destroying this Disney world.”  
“Ah hell to that! Take her!”

The redhead threw Miu toward Kiibo as he sprinted out of the forest. His pink haired companion followed him close behind as he screamed in terror. Miu looked at the two she was left with.

“Sorry I don't know how I feel about doing a dwarf.”

Ryouma then screamed in pain as he sank into the ground. Kiibo shouted in fear as the floor collapsed all around them. He held Miu in his arms to protect her as the world fell apart around them. They screamed in unison at the thought of being dragged under as well.

“Kiibo don't let the floor vore me!”  
“I wo- wait did you say Kiibo?”  
“Yes Kiibo! Kiibo! Kiibo! KIIBO!”

Kiibo snapped to life with a gasp. His vision turned on to see Miu looking over him. She closed up his chest cavity with a grin as she moved back.

“There, Kiibo is back! It took a bit to get all those fuckin snuggies off him but my genius brain was able to hot wire his systems back on. Just don't ask for your phone back Tsumugi that's where he's gettin his energy.”  
“Ah that's where it went…”  
“Miu…”

Kiibo stared Miu in the eyes before wrapping his arms around her waist. He exclaimed words of thanks for bringing him out of that world and saving him from a life underground. Miu could only blush and stutter as Kiibo’s body held her tightly. He was a lot warmer than he looked, maybe that was from being covered in snuggies. Kiibo relaxed in Miu’s arms as he was happy the world wouldn't end because of her charms. He would be sure to wipe the history of Kiyo looking up Greek mythology later, the thought instilled a bit of fear in him after that mess of a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nekomaru could be Kiibo's dad I mean; robot, lines on their faces, and uh...
> 
> Next time, beauty is a boy and the beast is in love with space


	6. Heal the Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi is caught between love coming from a hunter, his lackey, and a beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind long I think? I could've done it better too, saimota needs more justice but this is what I got. Happy new year!

The excitement calmed down once Kiibo was online again. The group continued their way through the selection of movies, having fun commentary in between. Shuichi was laughing alongside everyone else, but he had to admit he was feeling a bit tired. He leaned back to lay against the couch, but Rantaro’s legs blocked him.

“Ah sorry Rantaro!”  
“It's alright, are you feeling tired?”  
“A bit, yes.”  
“Well you can sit up here my beloved!”

Kokichi patted the small spot between him and Rantaro for Shuichi to rest. It would be pretty warm between them. So Shuichi got up and got settled between the two boys. The warmth was so nice and couch was so comfortable, Shuichi quickly felt himself drifting off into sleep.

~*~  
Bustling. Movement every which way around him. Shuichi closed in on himself as people pushed past him. When he pulled himself in tighter, he realized there was a stack of books in his hands. The crowd seemed to carry him toward a particular building, he let himself be taken inside as he knew nowhere else to go.

The building was a pub of sorts, men drinking all around him. A voice called out to him, he turned around to see who it was.

“Ah my beautiful Shuichi! And with books again? You're not very manly y’know?”  
“Kokichi sit back down, what books have you picked out today?”

Rantaro stepped out in front of Kokichi to look at the books against Shuichi’s chest. Shuichi felt himself blush as Rantaro grabbed his hand to release the books from his grip.

“Interesting, you're trying to look for information on the old castle out west huh?”  
“A-ah yes, my uncle seemed very interested in it.”  
“He shouldn't be, it's pretty dangerous out that way, even a great hunter like me takes a second guess before stepping in that territory.”  
“Where is your uncle anyway my beauty? He's usually here before you.”  
A gut feeling told Shuichi he should be worried. His uncle has to be in trouble, he has to, he has to. Shuichi turned to leave the pub, not really knowing where he was going. As he neared the door, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to stare straight into Rantaro’s eyes.

“Shuichi you aren't going there are you? It's way too dangerous, I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt.”  
“T-thank you but I'm just heading home, I'll wait up for my uncle don't worry.”

Shuichi blinked and suddenly he was at an old castle. He deduced this wasn't his house and he lied to Rantaro. His feet carried him to the gate, pushing it open with a loud creak. He observed his surroundings as he stepped into the property. A large window on the far right caught his eye. 

A figure appeared in it, hunched over backing away from the center of the room. He got a bit closer to see it was a man, he stared harder to see his haircut. The neat trim resembling a bowl cut was what he saw before him. He picked up the color gray in his hair and ran back toward the main door. That was he uncle he was sure of it, he looked to be in pain and he was inside that creepy castle.

Shuichi burst through the door and heard down a hallway to where he believed his uncle was being held. He threw open another door and his eyes saw his uncle.

“Uncle Narukami are you a- what?”

Shuichi saw a dining table in front of him. A large turkey sat in the middle, surrounded by other delicious looking fixings. His uncle held a wine bottle in his hands, the cork pushing off as his uncle gave it one last pull. Across the table was a well built man? He was covered in fur with ears on top of his head so maybe not a man.

“Oh Shuichi, I didn't expect you to come here on your own. What are you doing here?”  
“Aw is this the nephew you were telling me about?”  
“Yes Kaito this is he.”  
“Wha I'm so confused right now, uncle aren't you in danger?”

His uncle let out a light laugh as he poured wine into three glasses.

“Shuichi I haven't told you stories from when I was younger, but this castle is nothing compared to what I've seen.”  
“So you aren't hurt?”  
“Nope.”  
“But why are you here?”

His uncle told the creature, Kaito he supposes, to give him a moment as he led Shuichi outside. He began to tell him how he went to investigate the castle on his own. When getting inside he was greeted by Kaito, a prince who was cursed to look like the creature inside. Feeling pity, uncle Narukami talked to the man and decided to help him find a way to undo the curse.

“He's quite the lively guy but he's got a good heart. His hobbies include reading about the stars and stargazing, he can cook too. He's incredibly supportive I think that'd be good for you Shuichi.”  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
“... well to break his curse he needs to find true love and-”  
“ARE YOU TRYING TO SET ME UP WITH HIM?”

The dinner was fantastic. Apparently his uncle wasn't lying when he said Kaito could cook. After getting over the shock of his uncle trying to set him up, he got to know Kaito a bit better. He was a good hearted guy, a bit stubborn in his values but that was kind of charming. He was highly interested in everything Shuichi said and was quick to correct him when Shuichi downplayed himself. It was… Nice. Maybe his uncle's plan was too bad.

A crash from the front door cut off the conversation. Multiple footsteps were heard in the foyer, a pair running toward the room they were residing in. The door opened to show Rantaro and Kokichi, a shotgun in one of their hands.

“Shuichi you're ok! Don't worry we're here to take you and your uncle home.”  
“Rantaro what's the meaning of this?”  
“Wow Shuichi for all those books you read you're kinda dumb, we're here to save you from the monster of course!”  
“Don't get in my way Shuichi, I'm doing this for you.”

Shuichi saw Kaito get on the defensive. He knew this wasn't going to end well so he jumped in front of Kaito to stop him.

“Wait don't! Kaito is a good guy he just looks a little intimidating!”  
“... Shuichi why are you protecting him?”  
“I've gotten to know him pretty well, he's just as great a guy as you think you are!”

Shuichi turned to look at Kaito. Kaito had the look of absolute love in his eyes as he stared back.

“And Kaito don't fight them! That'll just make them want to shoot you!”

Kaito’s ears hung down as he lowered his guard for Shuichi. Rantaro cleared his throat and everyone turned back to him.

“Shuichi I want to listen to you but I'm doing this to protect you, because… I love you.”  
“No Rantaro! I love Shuichi! I won't be your lackey anymore if you take him!”  
“I love Shuichi! He's seen past my beast exterior and he likes space too! We're meant to be!”

Shuichi stood dumbfounded as the men argued. His uncle have him a shrug before walking out of the room. As he watched his uncle leave a gunshot rang out. He turned to look at Kaito, thinking he was the one shot. As he turned he felt vertigo and lost balance. He fell to floor as Kaito dropped next to him.

“Shuichi! Are you ok!? I can fix this, don't die!”  
“Kaito? Did.. I get shot?”  
“Kokichi look what you did! Why did you try to take my gun?”  
“Because both of you could fight me without it and I need protection!”

Shuichi blocked out the outside noise as he focused on Kaito’s face. He's never seen him so worried before. He gave a small smile as he grabbed Kaito’s hand.

“Don't worry Kaito, I'll be fine.”

Kaito leaned down to hold Shuichi. He smiled at the warmth as he closed his eyes.

When he opened them he saw Kokichi’s face.

“Bwaa!”  
“Aw Shuichi why'd you move away? You looked so cute sleeping on my lap.”  
“Hey leave my sidekick alone! Shuichi! Come back down to the floor!”

Shuichi got up and told Rantaro thanks for letting him rest for a bit. He sat down next to Kaito, a bit pink faced as he remembered how close they were in his dream. He turned right to whisper to Kaede.

“Hey Kaede, I had a weird dream just now.”  
“Huh really? What was it?”  
“It was beauty and the beast, but it was me and Kaito.”  
“...  
Furry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok hear me out, Yu Narukami follows his own uncle's footsteps and becomes a detective. His friends Kanji and Naoto have a child with blue hair. Yu takes the kid under his wing as his parents are super busy. Goro Akechi? I don't know him.
> 
> Next time Miu hates being a cleaning lady


	7. "Does the prince have a foot fetish?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu hates Cinderella but bears through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Miu is Miu yet again
> 
> I know Cinderella is a Kirumi thing but that's why I didn't give it to her, I wanted to do something different. So here's this thing

Miu deserved a good rest. Not that fixing Kiibo on such a short notice tired her out oh no. She just thought she sat through enough Disney movies for one goddamn day.

Nestled into her corner of the couch, she spread her legs on top of Gonta and knocked out.

~*~  
“Miu are you done in the kitchen. I'm hungry!”

Miu’s eyes focused onto her staring at the floor, a soapy sponge in her hand. What the hell I don't clean, that's Kirumi’s job. Miu tossed the sponge into a nearby bucket and walked to the voice beyond the door. She opened the door to see Maki glaring back at her.

“W-what? Go make your fucking sandwich now!”  
“Ugh, always so vulgar. How do you not realize this is why you clean, maybe the sponge can find its way into your mouth.”  
“Ew that's gross!”  
“Anyway you know how I like my sandwiches.”  
“A hot space man and a detective twink with you in the middle?”

Maki opened her mouth to say something before she was cut off by a yell for her name.

“Maki! Look what I found up in the attic!”

Maki turned down the hallway and began making her way up the stairs. Miu had a bad feeling so she followed Maki up to the attic. The attic door led them to Tsumugi, picking at a dress in the middle of the room.

“Isn't it lovely Maki? A Frankenstein dress for the monster who probably wanted to wear it!”  
“... hey wait I think you're talking about me! Fuck Tsumugi when did you become a bitch?”  
“Those who see my glasses off should beware my true form.”

Maki walked over to the dress, turning it around and looking at all angles. She suddenly grabbed at the collar and yanked on it, ripping it cleanly off. Tsumugi followed by starting at the bottom and tearing upward.

“HEY STOP! I SPENT HOURS ON THAT!”

Miu tried to tear them away but to no avail. The dress was merely scraps of fabric now. The two girls left Miu with taunting words. The word Miu picked up on was ball, like a dance? A ball, a dress, being treated like shit… this was Cinderella! Damn, I've never even liked Cinderella! Stupid girl just getting swept off her feet, why didn't she ever try to murder her siblings!?

Miu’s brain went ahead of the current situation; she would get a fairy godmother, she'd meet the prince, lose her shoe, then find him again and get fucked! Miu wondered if there was a fast forward option in dreams, a fairy godmother sounds stupid. As she thought that, she got wacked on the head 

“Ow what the f- no way.”  
“Miu Iruma, you seem to be at your last straw. Luckily, fate doesn't want you to give up so I'm here for assistance. I'm Kirumi Tojo, and I'll be your fairy godmother.”  
“...pfftaaAHAHAHAAHA OH MAN KIRUMI WOULD ROLL OVER DEAD IF SHE HAD TO WEAR YOUR OUTFIT AHAHAHA.”

Miu was now outside. She saw a large, beautiful building ahead of her. Was she already at the ball? She looked at herself and saw the gorgeous dress that comes with the fairytale. Picking up the skirt she saw the glass shoes that are also crucial to the story. I guess Kirumi didn't want to deal with me that long.

Miu walked up the staircase leading to the entrance. Once inside she saw lots of Hope’s Peak students and few kids she knew from middle school. Who’s supposed to be her prince? 

[This is my dream so maybe I should pick someone who I can't get in real life. I mean someone who can't handle all this!]

Miu thought about who has she navigated through the party.

Kiibo was the obvious choice, he's head over heels for her IRL so he should be easy. But she wants someone who's difficult outside the dream world. Kaito is hot, and he always seemed more focused on his partners outside. There's also Rantaro, she works with him at a nearby Starbucks after school and always rejects her cute coffee inspired advances. He's really hot too. Miu was taken out of her thoughts by the man she was just thinking of.

“Hey sorry to bother you, would you like to dance?”  
“Hell yeah!”

He laughed as Miu latched onto him. She began second guessing herself immediately. Kaede had told her how she had a thing for Rantaro, well a lot of people did but she was different. Miu thought herself to be Kaede’s best friend (don't quote her on that) so this felt a bit wrong. She gazed at Rantaro as she made her decision.

“Rantaro you're really hot and I wish we can finish this but I won't be a slut!”  
“How did you k-”

Rantaro poofed and he was suddenly Kaito.

“Hey what's going on?”  
“You're marrying me that's what's going on.”  
“... alright.”

The scene changed to Miu and Kaito driving off in their carriage, leaving behind an indifferent Tsumugi and an angry Maki. Kaito picked up the hand he was holding to place a kiss on her knuckle. How sweet.

“So you ready to bang like rabbits on our honeymoon?”  
“You know it sweetie!”

I'll cut the dream off here…

Miu woke up to a slap in the face by Angie. Apparently she was “making unholy noises and moving too much”. Even if she was, she didn't think that warranted an Atua slap. Miu sat up to see the majority of the class staring at her.

“W-why are you all looking at m-me? Mind yer own fuckin business!”  
“But we wanna know your fucking business!”  
“Kokichi!”  
“I'm just kidding mom! No one wants to know what that whore was thinking about!”

Things slipped back into normal conversation as she and Kokichi began insulting each other. Did she really have a dream of Kaito that may or may not have ended up a bit wet? Possibly. Is she gonna think about the possibility later? Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have probably guessed who my favorite characters are if you've been reading through this story; Rantaro will be taking a main role again, Kaito still needs his dream, and I don't know how but Miu will worm her way back in.
> 
> Also Miu and Rantaro working at Starbucks together is something my sister came up with. Lots of fun at work I bet.
> 
> Also as I was writing I typed "Miu and Kaito" and my phone tried to change miu to miku. I think my phone likes vocaloid


	8. How Far I'll Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie needs a demigod on her boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to finish this whole fanfic before going back to school but I go back Monday... Oh well.
> 
> I don't like Angie all that much but I do think she is a lot of fun, and fits Moana well

That Atua slap was powerful, Miu really is unholy! Angie skipped back to her seat next to Kokichi to get comfortable again. She thought to herself that her eyes were a bit dry, that she should rest them for a bit. 

And so, Angie snuggled into the side of the couch curled into a ball. She closed her eyes and fell into a quick slumber.

~*~  
Ooh water! Am I on a boat? I wonder why? There's an island over there! I should go see who's on it!

Angie rowed over to the island, quickly taking in the fact that it seemed desolate. She carefully pulled the boat ashore as she took in her surroundings. As she walked more inland, she noticed a figure behind a rock.

“Hello! Who's there? I see you!”

The figure flinched with a whisper of “damn it” before theatrically appearing from behind the rock.

“I'm Kaito Momota! The Demigod that even crying children adore!”

Something clicked in Angie's brain. She wasn't sure what it was but then her mouth spoke for her.

“I'm Angie Yonaga of Motunui you will board my boat and return the heart of Maki!”

Huh? What was that all about? Angie tried to understand where her words came from until Kaito spoke.

“No. I pissed her off royally and I don't want to go back.”  
“But-”

Angie asked Atua for any kind of excuse. Because she's lonely? She needs a guide? She needs defense?

“But my people are in danger, our island is dying!”

Or that. Man, Atua has her covered! But… Her people are in danger? Her island is dying? Angie suddenly felt more determined to get Kaito on her boat no matter what.

“Look I'm sorry that your island is in trouble but I can't help you. So goodbye.”

Kaito began to turn away, Angie needed to think quickly before there was no more time to convince him. She looked down at her clothing to see she was wearing her usual outfit. She searched her belt for the correct tool.

“Wait! You WILL board my boat mister!”  
“H-hey is that a chisel? No you know what, I'm bigger than you! I ain't scared!”  
“GET ON MY BOAT!”  
“NO!”

Angie wasn't sure how long she chased Kaito around with the chisel in her hand, but eventually they were sailing away from the island. Kaito sat at one end, looking quite upset. Angie merely hummed and continued steering to wherever her heart told her to go.

“Ya know Angie, I don't even have my famous weapon with me. How am I going to help you?”  
“We can find it!”  
“Pfft, I know where it is but I ain't gonna get it.”  
“Where is it?”  
“That little bastard Kokichi probably has it.”  
“Oh I can deal with Kokichi! Take me to him!”

Kaito raised a brow in disbelief. He steered them anyway as he didn't want to encounter Angie's anger again. Through the night, they headed toward Kokichi’s dwellings.

“Nooo Angie gimme!”  
“We trade Kokichi okaaaay?”  
“Ughh you're annoying. Whatever take the stupid thing, I hated having around anyway. It smelled too much like Kaito.”

Angie grabbed the hook from Kokichi and in return face him a Shuichi wax effigy. She skipped out of the cavern past Kaito, he looked absolutely dumbfounded. How did that even work??? And so Kaito agreed to help Angie get to Maki since she indeed got his hook back.

The pair sailed straight toward where Kaito had last seen Maki. Angie stared off in the distance, her people were going to be safe. She wasn't sure why she really needed Kaito, but she enjoyed his company. Maybe she only brought him so she wouldn't suffer a bout of loneliness. She turned and gave a smile to Kaito, which he gave a small grin back.

As they approached what looked like large rock formations, a rumble was heard ahead. The pair stood still as they listened closely to what could be making the sound. The boat was coming to a halt when a fiery figure appeared from the rocks.

“Ehhhh?”  
“WHAT THE-”

The blazing silhouette towered over them, seeming to stare only at Kaito. They then rose their fist to slam down before Angie interrupted.

“Wait! We are looking for Maki! We have her heart!”  
“Like she had one in the first place…”  
“Shut up please! ~”

The creature lowered their fist as they leaned toward Angie. Angie instinctively squinted as the light presence stood so close to her.

“...I am Maki. You actually got this dolt to come back.”  
“Hey Maki roll no n-”  
“Shut up.”  
“Alright.”

Angie opened her hand to reveal the heart, a small red jewel. Maki’s large fiery palm appeared before Angie. She felt at peace knowing that her people will finally be safe with this one action. She dropped the heart into her hand with a smile. Maki brought the jewel to her chest and was soon covered in a white light.

When the light dissipated, dawn was breaking. The rising morning sun revealed a beautiful greenery. Maki was restored. Angie cheered at her appearance with complaints raining down on her. Kaito joined in before being flicked away by Maki. He landed with a splash in the water, Angie felt a bit concerned but went back to joy as he rose back from the water.

Angie was back on her island, being celebrated for saving their lives. She was thrown up and down in the air, laughing amongst her people. She once again saved them and felt the biggest smile on her face as she was sent up once more.

The land was not a group of hands however. Angie rolled off the couch onto Maki and Kiyo, barely missing Tsumugi. She landed with a squeal and took a bit of time to get off. She looked at the angered faces of Maki and Kiyo as she bowed in apology.

“Sorry sorry Kiyo and Maki! I fell asleep!”  
“...”  
“... do you wanna die?”

Angie screamed as she ran out of the room being chased by the two of them. She felt light however, like she did something good a few moments ago. She couldn't dwell on it as Maki was catching up, she felt less scared as she did hear Kaede approaching as well. Ah well, she can think about her dream later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, overused story? Check. Cute small girl? Check. A rabbit, cat, queen, and top hat? Check.
> 
> Don't forget to content and I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Down the goddamn Rabbit hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko tries to awaken from her nightmare with the help of a rabbit and a cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if you can tell by the title of the chapter or the rest of the chapter but
> 
>  
> 
> I'm really sick of Alice in Wonderland being everywhere.

Oh. Oh my god. Has Himiko been asleep this whole time? Shuichi looked at the girl lying on the floor in front of him. He turned her slightly to see, yes indeed she was fast asleep. For how long, he wasn't sure.

I should let her sleep for now, she could be having a nice dream…

~*~  
“NYEEEHHHHH! I HATE ALICE IN WONDERLAND!”

Himiko was running through a field away from an army of Kiibos. By her side was Shuichi, holding on to his hat and watch for dear life. The two of them went through the story like it originally goes: she follows him down the rabbit hole, she shrinks, she meets the flowers and the caterpillar… But she thinks she messed up somewhere. She remembers the red queen being mean, but not mean enough to send an army after Alice for being a “dirty loli”.

Himiko ran as hard as her legs would let her, Shuichi was slightly ahead, only because his legs were longer than hers that's all. They ran into a forest and frantically looked for a hiding spot. Before they got far, they heard a snicker. Suddenly Shuichi disappeared with a yelp and Himiko was alone.

She wasn't alone for long as she too was pulled away. When the movement stopped she opened her eyes. She was up in a tree, Shuichi sat across from her still looking a bit shaken. They heard the snicker again when a boy with cat ears appeared between Shuichi’s legs.

“Hi Himiko! Man you've been asleep for a while!”  
“Kokichi you know this is a dream!? Get me out! Alice in wonderland is so overdone!”  
“Hmm do I know how to get you out?”  
“I bet you do now let me out!”

Kokichi giggled as he leaned back against a very flustered Shuichi. He crossed one leg over the other as he spoke once more.

“What's in it for me?”  
“I don't curse you with a “dentist will always poke your gums” spell!”  
“Ooh scary! Alright I'll tell ya. The Mad Hatter serves a type of coffee every 20 minutes that'll wake you right up. The next round of it is innnn 2 minutes.”

Himiko leaped up at the reveal. 2 minutes?! She can't even get to the store down the block in 2 minutes! How is she gonna find her way back to that clearing in the woods for stupid coffee!? She decided to test her luck and jumped down from the tree, leaving Shuichi and Kokichi behind.

She didn't even bother looking around to see if Kiibo was still there, she just ran forward. She wasn't sure how to get to the tea party but hoped her brain would lead her there. Until voices were heard, she thought time had run out. The voices grew louder as she got closer, then finally revealed the table lined with guests.

Himiko was out of breath as she weakly walked over to the table to sit. She sat next to the head of the table, panting as she waited for the host to come back. From behind a tree came the hatter himself, carrying a large coffee pot.

“Ah Alice, you've returned. Would you like some coffee?”  
“YES! HURRY AND POUR ME SOME KIYO.”

Kiyo merely wagged his finger at her as he started on the other side of the table. The pot was so comically large that Kiyo had to use both hands and pour as slow as molasses. Himiko was vibrating in her seat. She just wants to wake up.

He was taking so long that she contemplated just taking someone else's cup. Her eyes scanned across the whole table. Does she do it? It's not like she has to worry about manners. She could so do it.

“Alice hurry and drink, it'll be cold before you know it.”

The cup in front of her was filled with the strong liquid. Himiko never liked coffee but right now it looked like the elixir of life. She grabbed the cup violently and chugged the whole thing. Swallowing was gross as it was black coffee, but the taste would soon be gone as she woke up.

The table continued chatting away as Himiko sat there with her eyes closed. Every time she would open them again she expected to see the lounge, not Kirumi dressed in a bright green coat. She blinked rapidly to no avail. Did dream Kokichi lie to her? She placed her hands over her eyes as she groaned.

Out of the woods came Shuichi and Kokichi looking disheveled with twigs in their hair. Shuichi made eye contact with Himiko and ran straight toward her.

“Alice! I know how to wake you up!”  
“You mean the coffee wasn't the answer!?”  
“No it is, but your supposed to pour it on yourself not drink it.”  
“... why didn't Kokichi say that to begin with!?”  
“Hey don't blame me, you're the one who ran off before I was done talking. Leaving me and the rabbit alllll aloneeeee~.”  
“A-anyways Alice, you need to pour the coffee on yourself. And hurry, we ran into the Queen's army on the way here.”

Himiko looked on the table to see the large coffee pot. She grabbed it with both hands and went to lift it. All she could do was slide it across the table as it was too heavy to lift. Is Kiyo secretly a bodybuilder or something? What a pain.

Shuichi soon joined her in lifting the pot, with Kokichi right beside him. All three of them held the pot up and took the top off. As Kiyo questioned what they were doing, the container tipped over and spilled it's contents onto Himiko.

Himiko woke up with a violent jerk and a gasp, getting the attention of a few. Shuichi leaned over her and asked if she was alright. Tenko pulled her up to see if she had hurt herself waking up. Kaede paused the movie to make sure Himiko was well.

“Himiko what happened? Did you have a nightmare?”  
“...I really hate Alice in Wonderland.”

Himiko flopped back down onto the sheets and let out a big sigh. Next time, she won't fall asleep right when it's revealed that they aren't watching the Harry Potter series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Kirumi gets down to business


	10. One Woman Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi finds herself as one of the best soldiers in an army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, school came back. But I have a long weekend so maybe I can get out a few more?

After getting some water for her since the outburst, I sat down as Himiko said thank you. There hasn't been much action during the movie since we forbid Kiyo from touching Kiibo. Also since Miu made those obscene noises and a few rude jokes from Kokichi. Wow, thinking about those events is making me tired like they had just happened.

Kirumi laid against the back of her chair as her eyes felt heavy. She blinked multiple times, each one taking longer than the last. Until the next blink opened up a world different from the lounge.

~*~  
It was snowing. There were people marching all around her. She was wearing heavy armor. She recognized Gonta and Kaito next to her, wearing the same armor. What is going on?

A voice from ahead stopped them. The group came to a halt as the person on horseback on front turned to face them. Red, piercing eyes shone from within the helmet they wore. Their eyes gazed over the entire group.

“Men. We will be approaching the pass soon. Expect enemies to be there. We will make it through, but if you're not strong enough make your death meaningful. Tojo, up front. We need our best.”

Kirumi walked forward without hesitation, her heart still beat rapidly however. She wasn't sure what exactly was happening, she was the best in this army? She wasn't even sure what weapons she had on her. Yet these people seemed to hold her in high regard, she would not let them down.

Marching next to the general on horseback should've felt intimidating to most, but Kirumi was fairly tall. The taller you are, the less fear there is to standing next to a horse. Kirumi stole looks at the general to see who exactly was underneath the helmet. 

The red eyes still gazed forward, not bothering to acknowledge Kirumi’s stares. Looking closely, she could make out brown hair surrounding the cheek. That said cheek had a mole high up, right under the eye. So the general is Maki, interesting. She then noticed a small sound, a sound of bows being pulled.

“Everyone! Def-”

The loud sound of arrows flying through the sky drowned out her voice. Bodies jerked all around her but didn't fall. She was the best in the army, or so told. These people were depending on her, she needed a plan. Her calm, rational thinking was her aid as she thought of how to get on equal ground with her enemies. She defended the men around her, blocking arrows with her shield. The general did the same as the covered men from the rain. Kirumi needed to polish her plan quickly, her and Maki would only last for so long.

“Everyone listen to me I have a plan! We must-”

Next thing she knew she was lying under covers in a tent. She felt chilled as there were only so many layers to protect against the snow. She slowly sat up to take in what had just happened. Did they make it out of the pass with all their men? Is she injured? Looking down she noticed that there were bandages tied around her torso. She also realized there was no covering for her chest, that must be one reason why she's so cold.

A stirring next to her caught her attention. She gazed at the figure lying next to her move to sit up. As the covers fell off, Kirumi was able to see that it was Maki next to her. She too had an exposed torso, though Kirumi only paid attention to the wrappings around her stomach and shoulder.

“General are you a-”  
“Tojo! You!”

Maki quickly covered her chest as she went to yell once more. Her eyes widened as she really took in Kirumi’s appearance.

“Tojo you… Are a woman…”  
“... am I not supposed to be one.”  
“You… Lied. You lied your way into the army. Only men were to join as they were selected from each household.”  
“Well you too are a woman, you lied as well?”

Maki turned away at the provocation. The silence hung heavy between the two as the information sunk in. Maki was the first to speak.

“I respect you Tojo. You must have had a reason to come here as I. I won't reveal you. I'd be losing my best soldier.”  
“Harukawa… thank you. I don't want to lose an incredible general like you.”

Maki quickly blushed then smiled at Kirumi. Kirumi placed her hand on her upper arm with a smile of her own. The warm moment was interrupted by the tent opening.

“Ey general, Tojo I gotta change your bandages.”  
“...Hinata did I say you may come in.”

Hinata left with an eye roll and a statement of “fine then get an infection” as he left the tent once more. Kirumi assumed that he was probably the only one who knew Maki’s secret as he had taken care of them. Kirumi let out a light laugh at the two, earning a chuckle from Maki as well.

The two laid back down to let their wounds heal. Their heads faced each other as they gave reassuring smiles to the other. With that look they knew they'd be by each other's side for the rest of the fight.

Kirumi opened her eyes to the lounge once more. As she woke up, she straightened up again in her seat. She wiped her face to make sure she hadn't drooled as she turned her attention back to the TV.

“Oh mommy is awake now! Can you get me a soda thanks!”  
“Huh? Kirumi you fell asleep?”  
“Yup mom sure did! She was drooling and everything!”  
“I-!”

Kirumi blushed as she wiped her face once more.

“Just kidding! ~ That was a lie but I still really want a soda mom!”

Kirumi sent a glare at Kokichi as she rose out of her seat. They passed each other with forced smiles as she made her way to the door.

“Would anyone like anything else from the kitchen?”

The room erupted in requests as Kirumi memorized each one. Just like in her dream, these people are depending on her to keep them alive! She headed toward the kitchen with a bit more energy in her step as she pretended in her mind that this was the same circumstance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi and Maki is so underrated like holy cow. They are the moms of the group let them be together.
> 
> Next time, Gonta helps a princess wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Each character has been assigned a movie already. Some will be longer than others but I hope this helps me with writing each character. Thanks for reading, comment if you enjoyed


End file.
